


O.W.L.s

by moonstruckfool



Series: Inktober [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Inktober day 7: Exhausted





	O.W.L.s

Sixteen-year-old Newt Scamander rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock in the Hufflepuff common room. Was it one yet? No, it wasn't. _Just a bit more, finish the chapter and then we'll go to bed._ Sighing, he shuffled the parchment strewn on the table into a neat(er) stack, picked up his textbook again and dipped his quill into a bottle of ink. 

Mum would kill him if she knew that he was staying up every night to study last-minute, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It wasn't strictly his fault, anyway - who knew time could fly so fast? It seemed as if it was only yesterday that he'd come back from summer holidays, and now O.W.L.s were one week away. Perhaps he'd overdone himself, taking Care of Magical Creatures on top of everything else, but he wouldn't give up a chance to work with creatures if his life depended on it. 

Well, what was done was done, and he had to face the consequences. Even if it meant staying up until one memorising dates for History of Magic. 

He rubbed his nose and turned a page, scribbling down timelines. He was pretty sure his handwriting was illegible, but hopefully the act of writing it down would help him retain information better. 

The clock struck one, and Newt jumped. Had he nodded off? He examined a huge blot his quill had left on his notes. He sighed again - _now I have to rewrite this line_ \- and reached for another piece of parchment. _Two pages left, just get to the end of it._

He never did. 

-

  
Dear Mum, 

I apologise for not telling you sooner, but believe me, I thought it would be alright as long as he didn't miss his lessons.

Well, I'll stop beating around the bush, shall I? I found Newt in the common room today, ink in his hair from the bottle he'd knocked over, fast asleep and an hour late for his first lesson. I may have a word with his dormmates later about why they didn't wake him. 

He's recently been up late studying, but he'd always made it to class punctually until today. From the looks of it, the Goblin Revolution seems to have taken a toll on him (and to be honest, I don't really blame him). However, it is evident that this needs to be stopped before he lands himself in detention or his health is affected.

Will you please write to him and tell him to find other times to revise? I have tried, but your word will have more effect than mine. 

Your loving son,

Theseus Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry, I know I blatantly ignored the age gap between the Scamander brothers for convenience)


End file.
